


Once in Royal Quatre's Harem

by ShenLong



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Butchering of a Christmas carol, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: Quatre gets a new concubine for Christmas.
Relationships: Trowa Barton/Quatre Raberba Winner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Once in Royal Quatre's Harem

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize to all of you who are patiently waiting for the next chapter of 'Bound'. My muse hit the proverbial wall and it's taken a while to get over the writer's block. Having got motivated to do the annual Christmas carol butchering has finally gotten me over the writer's block and the next chapter of bound should be out by Christmas or shortly after. In the meantime, enjoy this little bit of traditional Christmas mayhem!!
> 
> Merry Christmas to you all and here's hoping that 2021 will be a much kinder year for us all. Stay safe and keep on smiling. :-) - Shen ^_^
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Wing boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I do borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure not profit. I do not own any rights to the carol 'Once in Royal David’s City' either, I'm just borrowing the tune for this ficlet.

Pairings: 4x3

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Yaoi, AU, Lemon, Butchering of a Christmas Carol

Summary: Quatre gets a new concubine for Christmas.

Notes: After such a horrendous year, one I'm sure we will all be glad to see the back of, here's my traditional butchering of a Christmas Carol. This year the muse has gone with “Once in Royal David's City” … Again (sorry about that but Fred insisted). This is meant to be a lighthearted bit of fun, no offense is intended to anyone. I hope it gives you a much needed laugh in these trying times. Merry Christmas to you all :-) - Shen 

“Once in Royal Quatre's Harem”

Written Dec 2020 – ShenLong

To the tune of 'Once in Royal David's City'....

Once in a Royal Sheikh's harem,  
Lay a youth upon the bed.  
Well toned body, looks to die for,  
A virgin for the prince, or so they said.  
Quatre was the Sheik so fine,  
Trowa Barton the new concubine.

He came from somewhere out in Europe,  
Part of a large circus troupe.  
Acrobatic skills were his specialty,  
All in all he was quite the scoop.  
Body bared for Quatre to view,  
Trowa squirmed as his erection grew.

Fingers traced over skin so pure,  
Lips and tongue following suit.  
Arousal rising higher and higher,  
He played Trowa's body like a flute.  
“Please just fuck me, I can't take any more,”  
Trowa's begging voice rose to a roar.

Sliding inside that heat and tightness,  
Quatre savored the feeling for a bit.  
Then hips began to thrust in earnest,  
Trowa screaming when his prostate was hit.  
Climbing ever higher to the pinnacle,  
The best fuck Trowa'd had, it was a miracle.

Lying sated in the afterglow,  
Fluids cooling on their skin.  
A gentle kiss is given and taken,  
Neither man could hide the grin.  
“Please stay with me?” the Sheikh did ask,  
“Somehow I don't think that would be a hard task.”

~ * ~ 

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE !!!

Note: The words to the carol Once in Royal Davids city were written by Mrs. C.F. Alexander ( 1818 - 1895 ) and makes wonderful use of the English language to paint a picture of the events of the nativity. Mrs. Alexander wrote many poems for children, chiefly on religious subjects and was the wife of the Bishop of Derry.  
The music to Once in Royal Davids city was composed by H.J. Gauntlett. This carol is believed to have first been published in the early nineteenth century.


End file.
